Age of Innocent
by LiveLaughLove.Endlessly
Summary: Bella & Edward's small fairy tale has ended same for their love, Is it because a new girl and her son come to town and disrupts everyones 'normal' lives. EdwardxOC ALL CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN EDITED
1. Introductions Never Seemed So Sweet

My name is Lillie Anna Montrose or LA for short. My best friend name is Damien Conner Mosley or DC for short. And we just moved to a little town called 'Forks' in Washington D.C. But since I'm technically 16 and Damien is actually 17; we have to go to Forks High School. Fun I know. Any way we live in a beautiful mansion in the middle of the woods.

I was born on August 4th, 1433 in London, England; and I died on December 25th, 1449, killed on Christmas night, escorting myself to a party. I was attacked, bit (kind of), and then woke up weeks later in a cold cellar, but the weird thing is when I woke up in the cellar and looked in a mirror I looked almost the same. The only thing different was that I have incredible strength, and speed, I almost look like a goddess, I can eat and sleep, I breathe, and have warm blood flowing through my veins.

Which would make me like half vampire, after that I spent 80 years with non-violent vampire group, then I roamed the world and met so many people and done so many awesome things; like I met Queen Elizabeth and Edgar Allen Poe and I was on the Titanic! I try not to have personal connections with humans because I didn't want to watch them get old and die, but it didn't work much.

So I roamed the world until I was about 556 years young when I befriended The Mosley family, who are also werewolves. Then when Damien was 4, his parents were killed in a werewolf and vampire fight, so I took him in. A vampire and a werewolf together; not killing each other, but actually living together and are best friends; its unheard of, but it's the truth.

Thanks to Damien's parents I wasn't surprised then he went all werewolf on me when he hit puberty and I was lucky because it was easy for me to tell him I was a vampire and to tell him about his old life. But enough of the past, let's start with our first day of Forks High School. I decided to wake Damien up in a different fashion, instead of his alarm clock or his cell phone; I went in his room and growled at him.

He jumped to his feet and glared at me, I laughed and walked away to get ready. So I took a shower and put on white jeans, a black tee shirt with colorful poke a dotted ribs on it and black converses with a star on the side. I looked at my complexion in the mirror; surprisingly my skin isn't as pale as other vampires, it's like a healthy glow to it.

But I do wear make-up, but only cat eyes and a light red lipstick just only were my lips look a nice pink/ red for my wonder hair as Damien describes it, I took a tease comb and hairspray, and that's it. Damien is wearing normal blue jeans and a black shirt with Dracula on it and at the bottom it says 'sucka', my favorite shirt.

Damien is already in the kitchen eating; he looks up at me and says, "Seriously for someone that wakes up a hour before I do, you couldn't start getting dressed like when you wake up instead of before you wake me up?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Even if I started getting dressed earlier then I still wouldn't get done on time, I'm a girl there's not much you'll get from me; even if I'm a vampire." I smiled.

Then continued "Hurry up we got to leave in 3 minute, I'll be in the car."

I went to the front door and my messenger bag and went to my beautiful 2010 GT candy red Mustang. Damien got in the car a minute later and we were off to school. I pulled in the school drive way and parked next to a silver Volvo and was packed with teens bout to get out, but they stopped and sound like they growled, then everyone that was outsider stopped and then they all looked at us.

"It's like they've never seen new kids before." Damien said and then I smirked.

We got out and I looked at the silver Volvo and started walking towards main office and Damien followed. We walked through the door and the lady at the desk looked up and stared.

'Ok, seriously I know I'm hot, but damn!' Damien thought and I chuckled. Damien and I walked up to the lady and we both smiled.

I said, "Hello, we're new and we need our schedules."

She replied with "Names please."

"Lillie Anna Montrose"

"Damien Mosley"

"Ah yes, you guys came from London, Tell me is it what everyone says?"

Damien smirked and said "Yes, it's absolutely gorgeous, especially at night."

She smiled and handed us our schedules and a map. We left the office and looked at outs schedules and we have Biology, Gym, World History, and English. My first and last class I don't have with Damien so I walked myself to Art class and then an adorable boy came up to me and introduced him very nervously.

"Hi I'm Mike Newton."


	2. Thinking of The Titanic

I smiled and said "I'm Lillie Anna Montrose." And I shook his hand.

"So what class are you going to?" Mike asked, "Art, with ."

I replied while I silently laughed about the teacher's name.

I saw him smile and say "Me too, and who was that boy you?"

Since I was prepared for someone to ask me this I said "My younger brother."

Mike nodded and said, "Please don't take this offensive but he looks mean!"

I smirked and said, "Sometimes he is if someone is bugging him or me." Mike's eyes widen and he chuckled nervously.

I smiled and he asked "Where are you guys from, cause you have a cool accent?"

"We're from London."

"Oh really! That's awesome."

We got to Art class and Mike walked pasted a girl whom, I saw in the silver Volvo.

I overheard Mike say "Hey, Bella."

Then I went you to the teacher. "?" He looked at me, smiled then said "You're must be Lillie Anna!" I nodded and handed him my schedule.

He signed it, handed it back then he looked around the class and I say his eyes light up and he pointed to 'Bella'.

I looked at her and walked towards my new seat. I sat down and she looked towards me and grinned before saying "Hi I'm Bella Swan."

I sheepishly grinned and replied with "Lillie Anna Montrose."

"That's quite a name, where you from?"

"London, England."

"Really, that must have been a long plane ride!" She said.

I nodded, "Yes indeed it was, but fortunately my brother kept me entertained."

"Oh, so he's the other new too, what's his name?"

"Damien Moseley"

The class started and I zoomed out and was thinking about the teens in the silver Volvo.

'_Hey, Damien?'_ I thought.

'_Yea, what's up' _

'_Do you have teens in your class that were in the silver Volvo?' _

There was a pause and Damien replied, _'Yea there's a girl with short here, why?' _

'_Cause I think the people in the car are vampires. I have a girl Bella next to me and she was also in the car but she's human.' _

'_That would make sense, cause I don't think humans can growl that low pitched.' I thought for a second. _

'_Well then we'll go introduce ourselves to the neighbors tonight.'_ Even though Damien isn't near me I know he's smiling.

After 3 hours of classes there was lunchtime and Damien and I met some cool people Damien and I waited in the lunch line, got our food and searched around the cafeteria till we saw Angela wave at us like a crazy person.

I sat next to her and Damien sat next to Mike, which I think frightened him also it gave me a clear view of the silver Volvo people.

I started to eat when Angela nudged me and said "Don't look know, but Edward Cullen is looking at you."

I looked over and saw only 1 person looking directly at me while the other were looking at this Edward person including Bella who was sitting on the other side of Jessica who was sitting next to Damien. I smirked to myself and decided I was going to mess with him.

'_Hello, Edward.'_ He jumped a bit and the others at the table started to look at me. I smiled to myself and Edward had replied with 'what are you and what is that mutt doing he?'

I closed my eyes and shook my head. _'Well you and your family are going to find out later, but don't worry were not here to hurt anyone. And Damien isn't a mutt, you can kinda call him my son since I adopted him.' _

Edward's eyes got wide and you noticed Bella was staring at you too, while Damien was staring at her.

'_You adopted a mutt? What is wrong with you?_'

I laughed inside my head_. 'Nothing is wrong with me, but you better watch it cause if you haven't noticed Damien is next to Bella and he had a tendency to um... what's the right word…ha snap!' _

Edward looked Bella then to Damien who was looking him, and then Edward looked back at me. "Riiiinnnnngggg" went the bell. I got up and walked with Damien to our next classes.

When we got in the class we handed the teacher our schedules and she stood up, looked around the classroom and said, "Lillie Anna, you will sit next to Edward Cullen and Damien you'll sit next to Alice Cullen."

Both of them snapped their heads up towards us and growled, but Damien and I only heard. We sat next to next and the class started.

Half way through the class I heard Damien slightly snoring, I looked over and he was asleep then the teacher saw me looking at Damien and said "Mr. Mosley, what is the answer to the question on the board?"

'_Damien, wake up! And say April 14th, 1912 around 11:30pm.' _

He lifted his head and said, "April 14th, 1912, around 11at night". The teacher stared at him for like 10 seconds, then turned around and said, "That's correct, the Titanic on April…." I zoomed, and then I felt someone was staring at me.

I looked to my left and was Edward staring directly at me again.

"Hi!" I said with a smile, he then had a confused look on his face then the darned bell rang again. I woke Damien up and we walked to our next class.


	3. Cub Funeral

After our last class it was the end of the day and so we walked to the attendance office, but before Damien opened the door Edward stormed out with Bella who was looking nervously at us.

We walked in and handed our schedules to before we left, I asked "What was Edward to angry about?"

She looked at me and said, "Well he wants Bella to change classes because someone is dangerous, but I didn't think that was true and all the other art classes were full so…" she just let that go, I nodded and we left to go to my awesome car.

I pulled out of the school and I decided to have a lil' talk with Edward.

'So, Edward why do you want Bella to switch art classes?'

I heard Edward growl in his thought. 'Because you're a threat and adopted a filthy mutt as a son!'

I rolled my eyes and replied, 'I'm not a threat ok, and not all werewolves are dangerous. Yea they could kill someone in 1 second if they got pissed off, but so can you. And besides Bella have a few wolves' friends; you should be more wary of them, not Damien. Plus, if he ever gets out of control, I'll be sure to put him in his place. So there's pretty much nothing to worry about.' There was a long pause and nothing afterwards so I think he got the point.

We got home and stood in the living room, "Dude, there's like nothing to do, I'm bored." Damien complained.

"You think this is boring, try living for 574 years, it gets pretty boring after the first century." I exclaimed.

"Do you always have to ruin my fun?" he asked.

I stared at him for like a minute and said "Uh yeah! I'm your mom" and smiled, then he sighed.

After like 4 hours of watching lame games shows we; well most of me wanted to hunting. So I dragged Damien off the couch and out the front door into the woods. We ran for like 2 minutes and we saw a bear and a baby cub.

I got the baby cub with no problem, but Damien had to chase the bear.

Before I got done with the cub I heard something behind me. I turned around and nothing was there. So I ran in search of some flowers and came back to the sadly dead baby cub. I weaved the flowers into a lil' head band and put around the baby cubs' head.

'Look Sam, the odd smelling bloodsucker is pretending she has feelings, how pathetic' I turned around and still saw nothing.

A second later wolf Damien came out from the bushed and turned back to human. I stared at him for a minute till he said, "What?"

I said "Come here."

He got closer and I took my thumb and licked it, then I took Damien head and wiped my thumb at the edges of his mouth.

Damien started to squirm. "Damien, if you don't stop moving I will be forced to use extreme measures." I stated.

He stopped moving and asked, "Like what?".

Looked at him and he dropped to his knees and then fell over on his back. I kneeled down and wiped the rest of the dried blood off his mouth. I smiled after getting it all off, and Damien jumped up to 2 feet and yelled.

"Why the hell did you do that for?".

I rolled my eyes and replied, "I told you if you didn't stop moving I was going to use extreme measures."

His eyes got wide and continued to yell, "And I said 'like what' AND I stopped moving."

I thought for a second and realized that he did stop moving and I could've got him then.

"Well, my bad."

Damien stared angrily at me and said "My bad? That's not a good answer."

I stared at him like he was suddenly retarded. "Don't you yell at me boy! I took you in and I can take you out." Damien continued to stare at me angrily, but he didn't say anything.

I decided it was time to meet our neighbors. But before we did, I needed to change my clothes since there some blood on it and Damien needs a shirt on.

I took Damien's arm and dragged him by his arm and took us home. Once we got there, I took at very quick shower and put on a cheetah print pencil skirt and tucked a sleek black heart-shaped tank top underneath the skirt, then topped it off with red laced stilettos. I did my makeup and hair and put a heart locket on.

I went downstairs and surprisingly Damien wasn't done getting dressed. After 5 mins Damien came down the stairs and he was wearing black basketball shorts, red deep V neck, and all black Converses. I watched Damien till he looked at me confused.

"So, this morning you had to complain that I took forever to get dressed, while now you took longer than me!" I exclaimed.

I heard Damien chuckle and he responded, "I took forever just to piss you off." Then he started to laugh.

I glared at him and again took him by his arm and I headed towards my car, but Damien stopped me. "Why, can't we just run to the neighbors house?"

I looked at him like he was dumb. I stated, "Well, because I JUST bought these shoes and I'm not ruining them. Also I wanted to show off my car!" I smiled

He said "No! You showed off your car at school, we're showing off MY car!"

I thought for a second and said "Ok, but I get to drive."

Damien's eyes got wide and he shouted "NO! My car, I drive."

I stared into his eyes and replied calmly with, "You are going to let me drive your car to the neighbors house."

He nodded his head and ran into the house and ran back to me and handed me the key to his car. I smile and went to his blue Alfa Romeo and turned it on while Damien got in the passengers seat.

It only took me 7 minutes to get to Edward's house. I parked the car then I made the engine roar before I turned the car off, which made everyone in Edward's house come outside. Damien and I got out of the car and headed towards the house.

"Hi, I'm Lillie Anna Montrose." I said with a smile and then I looked at Damien and then he said "I'm Damien Mosley." Then he started to stare at the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked angrily, I again rolled my eyes and stated again.

"Well, I told you that we were going to visit and so here we are!"

They just stared at us for a while. "So, what's wrong with the mutt?" said a tall bear like teen.

"*Sigh* Really?, seriously stop calling him a mutt, and nothing is wrong with him." I said but then I looked at Damien and he was awfully silent, then I realized that he was still under my control.

I snapped my fingers, Damien shook his head and looked at me and yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you, why'd you do that?".

I stated, "I told you that I was going to drive and you keep yelling at me so I had to do something."

"So you had to hypnotize me?" I looked down at the ground then I exclaimed, "It was either that or throw you into a tree."

"How bout we talk inside." Said a good-looking man whom I guess was the one of the oldest, since I didn't notice him at school.

Damien and I were in the middle of the vampire group and probably because they think that we'll attack.


	4. Surprises

Once Damien and I got into the giant house we 'awed' because the house was soo gorgeous.

"I thought our house was nice, but this is absolutely spectacular." I exclaimed.

A stunning woman appeared next to the good-looking man and held his hand and she said, "Thank you very much. You can sit if you want."

We did and the bear like teen yelled out loud, "Why you with a mutt?"

Edward nudged him and I glared at him and said, "I adopted him, when his parents died. So technically his my son, so for the love of god STOP CALLING HIM A MUTT!". He flinched and nodded.

The stunning woman next to the good-looking man said, "Edward, would you mind introducing your friends to us?"

He looked at her and nodded. "She's Lillie Anna Montrose and he's Damien Mosley."

"Lovely names" she said and we smile.

Edward continued, "Next to me is Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, you already know Alice, my dad Carlisle, and my mom Esme."

Damien got excited and said, "That's awesome! Vampire parents, All I have is LA." I slapped him against his head, I exclaimed,

"That wasn't nice, you know better." Damien stuck his tongue out and I grabbed it and pinched I it. He yelped then Emmett and Jasper snickered .

"They aren't really our parent, they adopted us." Edward exclaimed.

Damien nodded and I said, "Well they're still your parents, whether they adopted you are not." Esme and Carlisle nodded.

"Don't take this defensively, but what are you doing here?" Carlisle asked.

Damien and I looked at each other and I answered, "Well like every 4 years or so we move to a different place so no one gets suspicion. So I decided here, since it's such a little town and no one would get suspicious quick or would be vampires. I was wrong, but we're not here to hurt anyone or pick fights. Unless someone sets me off." Damien chucked and I pinched him.

_'Abusive much?'_ I glared at Jasper.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm not abusive, it's just simple discipline." I stated.

He scrunched his eyebrows together and asked, "I didn't say that. I thought it."

"Psh I know. I can read minds."

The Cullen family all looked at Edward and I.

"What?" I asked.

Alice answered, "Well Edward can read minds too."

I nodded and said, "That's cool. But that's not my main power."

Jasper asked, "You have more than one?"

"Well yes, I have tons more. My main power is copying. I'm allowed to copy anyone's power and keep it also I like master that power too. It's like really cool."

The Cullen's eyes got wide and Carlisle said, "Really? I've never met someone with that kind of power."

The rest of the Cullen's nodded. "When I met the Volturi I explained to them my powers, because they feared I would be a threat, but once Aro saw that I spoke the truth, they believed me."

They stared at me for the longest of time until Alice said, "So are you apart of the Volturi and they let you go?"

I shook my head fiercely, "No, I couldn't stay underground forever and wear those damned capes, they didn't let me go. Caius requested that I stay with them since I was the one that came to them, not be taken there by Jane. Even though I reasoned with them Aro had set his mind and said I was to join them. But seeing as I was stronger than all of them combined. I figured out a set of attacks that I would use if they attacked me or said I had to stay. I knew that they would do one of the options so I was prepared. And after about 3 minutes of them trying to attack me, I took them all out. Not killed them cause then the vampire world would be in dire trouble."

Carlisle looked more stunned then everyone else, "You got out of a room with 9 of the nearly strongest vampires in the world?"

I nodded, "Yes I made sure I knew what each other their powers were before I went there. Then I conjured up a plan. And I knew it would work. I'm a genius when it comes down to strategies."

They were still stunned until Jasper spoke up, "Weren't you scared they would go after you again, or after Damien?"

"At that time no, because I hadn't met Damien's family; and I guessed that I could take them again. But now since I have Damien, I have to be cautious. I know they wouldn't do an attack unless it was necessary. So I made sure Damien and I kept low." I explained.

Some of the family smirked except Rosalie who asked, "How old are you?"

I thought for like a second and replied, "574 years old."

Their eyes widen and I smirked, "how old did you think I was?"

Edward said "Somewhere around 100 years or so."

After talking for hours and explaining my story and Damien's story, then hearing they're stories; we finally went home.

"So Lillie I know you over heard Bella and Edward at lunch at school. So are we going to see the wolves?" Damien asked me.

I padded his leg and nodded, "Yup, maybe tomorrow. We'll skip school, it's suppose to be bloody hot. So we'll take that as an excuse to go down to the La Push beach." I told him.

Thanks to Jasper I felt him get really excited which made me happy also. Damien has yet to meet another werewolf like himself. It's good to socialize.


	5. This is How You Spend a Day of School

As usual I woke up and Damien, I again woke him but instead I got a bucket from downstairs in the basement and filled it with ice and water. I ran up the stairs and kicked his door open and pour the whole bucket on him. He jump like all the way to the ceiling and fell to the floor laughing my ass off.

"What the FUCK woman?" Damien yelled, which caused me to laugh even harder.

I stopped laughing and replied, "I thought it would be fun to change how I normally wake you up." While I shrugged my shoulder, and used one of my powers to throw Damien into the bathroom so he could get ready.

I did my morning routine and ended up wearing blue jean shorts, a white cami, and neon green flip flops. Underneath I had black and white polka dot bikini with neon blue lining

I got downstairs and pulled out a Monster from out fridge. Then finally Damien came down in blue skinny jeans, white V neck tee, and black flip flops.

I rolled my eyes, "Way to copy me, son!" I said to him.

Damien looked to what I was wearing, he snorted and spoke, "Uh no Mum! I got ready before you! And I know because you're a girl and girls take forever picking what to wear at a beach."

I shook my head once again knowing only half of what he said was true. We gathered our things and put them in my beach tote. Then headed towards Damien's car even though I'm still driving it.

We got to La Push and I drove right past the parking spot for swimming. Which I could feel Damien feel really confused about.

"We're going to the store, we forgot sunscreen." I explained to him, which didn't seem to stop his confusion.

So then he asked me, "One, I swear even if you're half vamp you wouldn't need sunscreen and two, why didn't we just stop at the store in Forks?"

"Of course I don't need it, but you do son. And two if we were to stop in town, wouldn't you think it would be suspicious that the two new students are shopping for sun screen while they should be in school?" I said.

In my peripheral I saw him and turn on the radio. Though at the time was pointless cause I pulled into the store's parking lot.

"Come on." I said to Damien.

"Why?"

"Because your mother said so, now get out the car." I told him.

He slammed the door shut with anger.

"Don't break your car, this the last one I'm getting you if you mess it up again." I told him.

"Fine mum."

I winked at him and we continued to the store which looked a little busy for a small town.

I had Damien go look for sunscreen on one side of the store while I looked on the other side. Though we found it on the middle aisle, we also saw a guy in a wheelchair and another young guy pushing him, which made me think was his son. Damien and I looked at each other while we felt the stares of the old man and son.

_'Damien look around for something else, I'll stay in this aisle pretending to look for something else, okay?'_

He nodded slighting and said out loud to not seem suspicious, "Mum I'ma go get some pop and chip, okay?"

I smiled and nodded. I didn't feel the young man move from his spot since Damien and I got in the aisle so I figured he and his dad was watching. But I continued to look for something else while I made sure to narrow in on their thoughts.

_'What the hell is she doing here? The Cullen better not know about this or it breaks the treaty.'_The old man thought. I made a mental note to ask Edward or someone about this treaty, unless I can talk to the wolves.

I decided not to do anything so Damien and I could just enjoy today and then search for some wolves.

_'Damien meet me in the front, we'll figure out who they are eventually. It is a small town and it wouldn't be that hard to find a man in a wheel chair and a kid who smells like you.'_

_'Okay mum, but we're getting food right? Cause my arms are full with chips and pop.'_

I made sure not to chuckle out loud, _'Yeah sure. Just hurry up.'_

We meet up at a cash register. But since we were getting pop we needed a cooler and ice.

"Shit, Damien go look through, I think it was aisle 3 for a cooler, and I'll get some ice, okay?" I told him. He nodded and ran off.

Lucky for me, I found a shopping cart and packed the items and searched for the freezer section.

On my way back I nearly ran over the man in the wheelchair and his son. I probably would've laughed if the son didn't look like he was going to murder me.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you both there." I apologized to them. Mostly to the old man because he seems not too mad.

Which I'm glad that he spoke before his son, "Oh no its okay, it's my sons' fault, right Jacob?" He said while elbowing his son.

Jacob didn't flinch and kept staring at me, "Right dad." He said.

"I'm Billy Black, that numb skull is my son Jacob." Billy said with his hand out to shake, probably so see if I'm cold like a vampire.

So I shook it, and I saw his face twitch just a bit, so I smiled, "I'm Lillie Montrose. It's nice to meet you but I got to go meet my son." I said and then left to the front. Finally we got everything and packed it in the car.

We made it to the beach, then I made Damien take everything out and set it while I got undressed and searched for sunscreen.

'Damien come here."

Lucky for him I saw some girls near us so, I didn't call him son. Probably would've been embarrassing for him.

He took off his shirt, and I'm fortunate that I didn't listen to the girls thoughts because their facial expression said it all. I made sure I hurried up with the sun screen, so he didn't have to be in their sight for long.

He ran straight off into the water after I was done and I laughed and followed him at a slower pace. But I think he was trying to impress them because he popped out the water and attacked me, pulling me underneath the water.

I opened my eyes and looked around and I saw him a few feet away stand up, looking for me. So I swam up to him and pulled down his trunks, and tried to run as fast as I could in water. I knew it was funny just by his red face and the girls on the beach said a loud, "Ooh my."

So he ran after me, which didn't work because I was faster in the water than he was. I didn't know how long he was chasing me but I had to be long because we both ended up crashing into someone, that wasn't on the beach anywhere near us.

"Dude, are you all right?" Damien asked after spitting out water from his mouth.

The guy stared at us, and said, "Watch where you're going!"

Damien and I both had the same 'Omg-we're-caught-face'.

"Sorry, we were chasing each other. But say are you a werewolf?" I asked him.

He looked wide eyed at us, "Who's asking?" He said.

Damien stared at the guy and said, "Um us, I'm Damien and she's Lillie."

Damien stuck out his hand and the guy shook it cautiously. I smiled and said, "It's alright, we don't bite!"

He looked at me and glared a bit. "I'm Paul."

We nodded and Damien said, "How 'bout we talk somewhere else."

Jake looked down and at us and said, "How about you guys come to my house and can meet the others." Damien smiled from ear to ear and I did too, just to see my son happy is…spectacular!


	6. So What Exactly Happened?

Once we got to Paul's house, there were already 2 cars there. We walked in and saw 4 people sitting in different places in the living. They all looked at me then a wave of happiness and calamity crashed on all of them as soon as they looked at Damien.

Then all except one looked at the only girl in the room besides me, while she was staring at Damien, she got up and gently walked to him; then put her hand on his cheek, and then they both smiled. I tilted my head in confusion and looked at Jake, who looked shocked.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this moment, but um…what's going on?" I asked. Jake looked at me and said, "I think Damien just imprinted on Leah and vice versa."

I knew pretty much everything there was about the world, its history and the universe itself, but I didn't know much about wolves and their ways, but I did unfortunately knew was imprinted was. I stared at Damien and Leah; it felt so weird, like time just stopped.

My emotion went wild and my mind was thinking of everything that was imaginable. But then I saw how happy they looked even though they didn't have a formal greeting and everything just fell back into place.

Leah looked at me and said, "Oh my. Hi, I'm Leah Clearwater."

She stuck out her hand and I shook it and said, "I'm Lillie Anna Montrose."

Damien was staring at her the whole time and said, "I'm Damien Mosley."

The room felt completely different from that time on. Everyone introduced themselves. First it was Leah Clearwater, then Leah's younger brother Seth Clearwater, Embry Call, and finally Sam Uley.

"So, um… What are you guys doing here, if you don't mind me asking?" Sam asked.

I answered, "Well we needed a change and we haven't lived in America, so came and met the Cullen's after the third day here. But I had over heard Bella talking to Edward about visiting Jake down here in La Push so we came down here and here we are."

They looked at eachother and then Leah asked, "You're not like full vampire are you, because you seem very different."

I smiled at her and said, "Yea, I'm half vampire. I have a question. So late night when we were talking with the Cullen's they mentioned something about a treaty, but didn't go into details. So what's it about?"

"Well, when the Cullens came to Forks, we didn't want them to disturb our peace.

So we said in order for the Cullens to live here, they can't kill anyone or turn anyone. And they have to stay away from the reservation. And so far they've been keeping up their part." Sam explained.

Damien asked, "Do we have to do a treaty and anything?" Sam shook his head and Leah looked at him and smiled. We all talked for hours and hours. I noticed Leah and Damien getting a lot closer, and I felt like I finally found a place in world, where Damien and I can be accepted.

I decided to stop at the Cullen's before going home; once we got there Alice grabbed us and pulled us into a very tight hug.

"You guys are ok? We're so worried!" She said then released us.

"Why were you all worried? We we're alright." Damien said.

"Because I couldn't see you guys. You crossed the boarder and were gone till now. We thought the mu- wolves killed you!" She exclaimed. Behind her the rest of the Cullens nodded.

"No they didn't kill us! They are soo nice and Leah the only girl wolf imprinted on Damien! I'm just so unbelievably happy." I said while smiling like there was no tomorrow.

A few of the Cullen's shifted uncomfortably and Emmett led out a loud wolf whistle.

"What?" Edward shouted.

"Imprinted, I'm pretty sure you know what it means, since Jake told me Bella knows all about it." Damien replied.

Lucky for us, mainly me and Damien; Jasper used his powers to calm Edward down. Which at that moment I inherited his power.

"So now Damien and Leah are going to get married, eventually of course. But I have it all planned out!" I exclaimed.

Edward still was mad, but Alice got all wide eyed knowing she would probably be the one planning everything.

"Ok, that was pretty much it, so were going to leave and maybe see you tomorrow." I said and we both waved goodbye.


	7. Temper, Temper

Do you know what it feels like to give away someone you love and would voluntarily give your life for? Probably so, but usually you accept it and move on. Well for me I can't, seeing that I live with the person and mother him all the time..

Now I'm just a lonely old half vampire. And I'm still searching for the one. That's what I've spent most my life doing, is searching for the one, who's probably already long gone…. oh woe is me!

So here I am the only one in the park on the swing sets; just letting the wind push my swing only by a couple of inches with help from me.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I turned and saw Edward with a smirk on his flawless face.

"I don't know why, but the idea of Damien and Leah like forever together just makes me feel lonely. It sucks." I said looking away.

He nods his head in agreement, which just makes something tick in me.

"Don't you nod your head like you know what I'm talking about. You have Bella and I have no one. I've been waiting my **whole** life for just 1 person to love me just the way you love Bella just 1 person. Even before I was _turned_ no one wanted to love me only just to make love to me. Do you know what it's like to see your child find love before you do? Searching the world just to find that one person who'll love you and your own kid finds love in not even a minute of being in someone's house. You know how much that hurts?" I just explode with emotions.

Getting off the swing and I walk past Edward, who just stand there as if a semi truck just hit him. He attempts to grab my forearm but I start full sprinting away. I can hear him trying to ketch up, but I'm just too fast for him.

'_Tell Damien, I'll be back later and there's nothing to fret, I'll be _just_ fine.'_

I keep running for about an hour or two and stop in a clearing probably somewhere in Canada. The tree next to me gets snapped in 2 as I punch another tree and then a few more. I find a stream with a giant boulder in the middle of it and I smash it into tiny little pieces and start chucking broken pieces at some trees which looks like a machine gun going at the trees, but no; It's my anger, my frustration, my loneliness, my everything….

Finally I do go back home…3 days later. But hey I'm home. I walk through the door and Damien is standing there at the bottom of the stairs, with Leah. I walk up to them and Damien crushes his body against mine and I can feel my shirt getting wet and I feel more weight being added which ended up being Leah.

I embrace them both and then the doorbell rings. They return to they're original position and I get the door. Again I feel another body crushed on me, this person almost knocked the air out my lungs.

"We were soo worried about you! Why didn't you tell us you were going on a 3-day hike?" Alice questioned.

Before I was going to reply, I noticed Edward was at the doorframe with Jasper.

I glared at him and said, "Well I told _Edward_ that I was going and to tell Damien not to worry, but I guess he's more of an idiot then I thought."

Still glaring at him, I detached myself from Alice and said, "I'm going to take a shower. Alice and Jasper you guys can stay if you want. Leah um…you're staying because I want to make a big dinner for you guys. Oh and Edward… you can leave, I'll _talk_ to you later."

They nodded and Edward left, while Alice followed me upstairs.

Alice went right towards my walk-in closet and I heard her giggle before I turned the bath faucet on. The smell of lilacs and vanilla filled the air, the mirrors fogged, the bathtub looks like it's been taken over by bubbles, and then I lit some candles before removing my dirty old clothes.

I step into the tub and a quiet moan escapes from my lips once fully in I hear the bathroom door open and dainty feet workings.

"You know Ed-wow. This is amazing." Alice says while inspecting my bathroom.

"I'm so picking out your clothes from now on. I'd love to do the same with Bella but she doesn't have the clothes and she doesn't really like when I pick her something from my wardrobe; I'd love to take her on a shopping spree but she won't let me….but anyway what's going on between you and Edward?"

I lightly sigh and say, "Before I left, I kinda blew up on him because… well you can kind of say I was a little bit jealous of Damien since he found love so quickly while I've been searching _forever_ to find someone to love me and Edward just nodded and he doesn't know what I'm going through, he has Bella. Even before he met Bella it still doesn't count, he hasn't lived for more then half a millennium searching for the one to love you."

I sighed once again and continued, "Now that I that I'm relaxed and thinking about it more, I think I should apologize for over reacting."

I close my eyes and I hear Alice going through my CD collection and she puts Bach in the bathroom stereo. I smile and occasionally I hear a loud squeal coming from Alice since I think she found my secret closet in my first closet….kind of tricky. The CD stops and Alice is standing next the tub and she gentle shakes me awake.

Opening my eyes, I see her smiling like she found some lost treasure.

"One of these days, you and I are going on a shopping spree. But I've picked out some clothes for you and you're a genius! Hiding a closet with clothes from around the world from different times in a walk-in closet! If my heart was beating I would've had a heart attack." She says with excitement dripping from each word.

I smile and she hands me a big fluffy towel that I gently wrap around me while the tub is draining silently.


	8. We're Over

Alice hands me some undergarments that I got in New York a few centuries ago. The bra is deep purple with black flower-pattern lace and with a small rose between the cups and the panties are the same but at the top there's black lace going all the way around, which looks like a ½ inch tutu, but I'm not complaining.

On my bed is one of my small black dresses; this one I got in Japan about 30 years ago. Its spaghetti straps that swirl into lace flower designs that morph into a very deep V-neck style, the dress hugs **every** curve on my body perfectly…maybe a little too well.

The dress cuts off 4 ½ inches above my thighs, and cuts upward at an diagonal angle, so actually the left side of the dress is 4 ½ inches above my left thigh and the right side is about 2 inches above and Alice hands me black and navy plaid style heels with leather on the heel and foot part.

I slip them on and twirl for Alice; she smiles and claps her hands together. Then she handed me a silver necklace with a blue and purple sapphire heart connected on it, she slips it over my head. Then I drag her downstairs to the kitchen and tell her to pull out shrimp and a seafood mix bag. An hour and a half later I was done with dinner for Leah and Damien.

Alice sets the table while I lit candles and poured a non-alcoholic drink into their campaign glasses. Alice somehow managed to get rose peddles and she sprinkled them up the stair case then she knocked on Damien's room and we ran outside and decided to leave them alone and to go the Cullen's house.

'_Edward can you meet me in the woods behind your house?'_ I thought while Alice is driving my car.

'_Sure.'_ He replied back.

Alice drives right to the garage and goes inside while I walk to the back of the house into the forest. About 12 yards away I see Edward leaning against a tree trunk and stop walking just 4 feet away from him. He looks up and I can see a mixture of emotions in his eyes and my heart just dropped to my stomach knowing that I probably caused most of the emotions he feels.

I look to the ground and try to think of what to say to Edward but he's mostly likely reading my every thought, so I stop thinking, "Um…look I'm sorry about…._ before___I was just angry and tired of all the shit going on. It just confused me and you kind of pushed my button so I exploded on you. I'm really sorry and I didn't mean what I had said… well kind of I did but yeah…. mmm I hope you understand. There's not really much I can say; I really don't know what to say honestly. I've never really completely raged out of someone, actually I have but no about… love or really how I've been feeling since I was 16."

Edward just stared at me for the longest time, "What? Please say something; you make it feel like I've killed someone." I said to him.

He sighs and runs his hand through his hair, "I don't know what to say back to you… that's the thing. I don't want to say I'm sorry because I know you don't want to hear that and it won't help you, on how you feel. I really do understand how you feel, I know you don't think I do, but I actually do. I have been waiting for that person and honestly… I still am. I don't think Bella is the one." Edward explains to me, but before I got to pull my jaw back to my mouth.

"You don't love me?" Edward looks over me and I turn around and we both see, Bella standing there with tears running down her face.

Edward starts to walk towards her and he puts his hands on her shoulders, "Bella, I'm sorry, but it's true. The feelings just aren't there anymore. I'll always love you though." He said to her.

By this time Bella's eyes are red and she snuffing her nose, but then something about her demeanor changes. Bella wipes her eyes and nose, and looks past Edwards's shoulder, towards glares; and me she removes his hands from her shoulders and marches towards me with Edward following her trail.

"You! You're the reason why Edward doesn't love me anymore! If you and your poor little son weren't here, everything would be back to normal and no one would care about you and your little tantrums you throw because no one loves you." Bella yells at me, and sadly the last sentence she said got to me and I… got angry.

"Don't even go there with no one loving me cause it's the same for you and before you go run to the Reservation, Jacob don't love you either, I know; Leah told. He was tired of waiting for you and knew that you never stop loving Edward so he moved on. Her name is Ashleigh, she's really nice." I said at her while smiling, simply because it was funny.

And once again she started to cry and then she ran away and we heard a trunk door slam shut and the engine revving before the tires squeaked away. Edward looked at me, "Was that necessary?" he asked me.

I replied, "Yeah it was. You heard what she said and I got angry so instead of throwing her into a tree, I just stated facts that I learned that night Damien and I went to La Push."

I heard Edward sigh and once again, run his hand through his hair. I walk up to him and pat his shoulder.

"Sorry buddy." I said and then I took his hand and pulled him to the house. Once we were in… that's when hell practically broke loose.

"Edward! How could you? Why would you say that to Bella?" Alice questioned Edward.

Edward huffed and then responded, "I told her the truth, Alice. What more do you want me to say? Honestly really the feelings were fading away, I really don't know why. It's just that lately my feelings for Bella went away."

I sat down on the couch next to Rosalie and Jasper. Then we all noticed that Alice spaced out for a moment and Edward stared at me, "What's going on?" I questioned them.


	9. So Much Stress

Edward read Alice's' mind then ran out the house to the forest, and then Emmett and Rosalie went after him. We all looked at the front door for a few moments and Alice looked at me, "Well, Lillie welcome to the family." Alice said to me.

Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle all looked at me. I fidgeted nervously and asked, "Ha ha, what?" I breathing sped of just a bit due to the fact that I didn't know what the fuck was going on.

Alice walked up to me and led me to the couch, "If I tell you this, you would need to sit. Ok, so my first vision was Bella going to La Push and sending her truck with her in it, over the cliff."

Esme gasped, Jasper twitched, and Carlisle just held on to Esme's hand, while I just sat there with a fallen jaw. "But that's why Edward left, and the second vision was you pregnant." Alice finished and nodded. My eyes widen and if my jaw could open anymore it would be on the floor.

"WHAT!" I yelled, and then continued, "Why the hell would that mean that I'm welcomed to the family? Who got me pregnant?"

Then of course, I felt very relaxed, but to the point of me almost falling asleep. I sat farther back in the couch and my eyelids became very heavy. In the matter of time, I was asleep on the couch.

"Maybe I over did it, but she needed to relax. She's been too stressed lately." Jasper said out loud.

Alice looked at him, "Yeah but she would've fainted anyways when I told her that Edward was the one that got her pregnant."

Jasper's eyes got bigger for a second and he chuckled, "So there would be a one quarter half vampire. Let's just hope nothing goes wrong and the Volturi don't hear about it." Alice nodded in agreement and Carlisle suggested Alice to take Lillie-Ann home.

Alice rung the door bell and waited, Damien opened the door with Leah next to him.

"What happened to her?" Damien asked with a very worry voice. "Wait, come in and lemme take her."

He took Lillie into his arms and walked up the stairs to her room and laid her down gently.

"So what happened?" Damien asked once again.

"Ok, Lillie apologized to Edward and he did too, but then Edward said that he was losing his emotions for Bella and he didn't know why. Then Bella blamed Lillie for Edward not loving her anymore, and then Bella said something about Lillie not finding love because no one will ever love her. But Lillie didn't hurt Bella like we thought she would, but instead she said don't talk about that no one loving me because it's the same for you and you can't run to Jacob because he found someone else and then Bella stormed off. Which that goes with my first vision, it was Bella in her truck driving off the cliff in La Push. Then my second vision was Lillie pregnant with Edward's baby." Alice explained to Damien.

Damien gazed at Alice along with Leah. "So uh… when is this all happening?" Leah finally spoke.

Alice looked back at the second vision, and determined, "I guesstimate in a few months. The leaves were changing color and falling already in the vision, so in the late fall."

The room fell silent and all eyes were on Lillie. But the silence was gone as quick as it came, "Did you get her?" Alice said answering her cell.

With the wolves' super hearing, they heard everything. Edward sighed on the other end and said, "Yeah, just in time. We only had enough time to get her out the truck before it went over the cliff. The Rez boys were there because we crossed the boundary but we explained everything… If Jacob weren't there would've been a fight. Emmett just wouldn't shut his mouth; Rosalie didn't help much besides growl at the Rez boys."

He stopped and Alice said, "Well that's good everything went pretty much okay. I told Lillie what I saw and she got angry. Jasper calmed her down, a little bit too much. I didn't get to tell her the rest because she fell asleep so I just took her home and told Damien and Leah what happened."

Damien and Leah left to go downstairs, and Alice kept talking. Then she left and the room was still except from Lillie's sleeping form.

**Lillie's Point of View**

I woke up and my room was dark but the sun was up and no one was with me, but it felt like someone was watching me. So I slowly got up and looked around, I checked my closet and then I checked my balcony but I saw nothing… maybe I'm just being paranoid. I decided not to go to school and checked on Damien.

"Uh, hey you two." I said to Damien and Leah. They've been inseparable since they've met; it's cute. Damien hopped up and gave me a big bear hug, "Ah ugh mmm, can't breathe." I managed to squeak out.

He let go and chuckled, "Sorry I was just so worried about you." He said. I nodded and Leah nudged him over to hug me.

"I was worried too." She said.

I smiled, knowing that Leah; the girl who barely shows emotion or barely care about other people, actually cared for me.

"Thanks. I was wondering Damien if you don't want to go to school with me?" I asked him.

He said, "I wasn't planning anyways, did you have something planned?"

I nodded and said, "Yes, I wanted to go on a shopping spree with Alice and Leah."

Leah tilted her head and said, "Me?"

"Yes you. I want to spend time with my future daughter-in-law. And Alice wanted to go shopping anyways. Plus I want to go to this nice spa I saw in Seattle; I need a day of relaxation." I said.

They nodded and the doorbell rang, so I ran down the stairs and of course it was Alice.

"I'm guessing you had another vision of us having fun?" I questioned her.

"Yes indeed and we get to shop with Leah. I've never really shopped with a werewolf." Alice explained to me.

"Alright just come in, I need to take a shower." I said and then we heard Leah from upstairs talking to Damien.

"I need to go home and get some clothes." Alice turned to me and smiled. Then we both raced up the stairs and stared at Leah until she turned around.

"What?" She asked us.

"Well, seeing as you're going shopping with us and right now you need some clothes, you can wear some of mine. We're practically the same size, and Alice will help you." I left to my bathroom; I heard Alice and Leah behind me walking to my closet.

A few squeals, exhausted sighs, and 45 minutes later, I got out the shower and wrapped myself in a towel and saw 3 outfits on my bed and Leah nearly asleep on my bed. I laughed and Alice looked at me and said, "Okay I've narrowed it down to 3 outfits."

I looked at them all and decided the outfit with an ocean blue plaid baby doll top and dark black shorts. Leah looked at me and smiled, and started putting on the outfit.

Alice looked at me, "Oh no no no. We're going shopping today, you can help me then, but now I'm fine." I said to Alice.

I went through my closet and picked out a rose-colored sundress. After everything was done and over, we got Damien and made him drive us around. We shopped for 4 hours before stopping to get something to eat, wherever we went everyone stared.

Finally we got to the spa and I said, "Ok Damien I don't know if you want to go with us."

He looked at me, "No not at all, I had to carry all of yours bags. I'm a go to a movie, but call me when you're all done so I can get you." He said to us, then left but not before kissing Leah.

Once again when we went in, everyone stared. We went up to the receptionist, "Hi, welcome to the Starling Spa and Massage Center. How may I help you all?" She asked us.

Alice spoke for us, "We would like the Starling package, please."

"For all three?" She asked, and "Yes please." The lady typed something in and said, "It would be $425 all together, would you like to pay now or later?" and Alice said, "Later." The receptionist nodded and picked up a walky talky and said,

"Marilee, we have three ladies who want the Starling package, come down here and assort them to the room."

A short, pretty girl with sandy brown hair and honey eyes walked out from an employee lounge door. She walked up to us and said to follow her. We went through a little maze of hallways and she led us to a giant room and said, "Your masseurs will be here in a few, just undress and put a robe on and relax."

Then she left. The room was absolutely gorgeous. The lights were dimmed which made the room look more comfortable. The walls have leopard wallpaper, but the walls felt squishy. There was hypnotic like music playing with scented candles lit. There were three massage tables in the center of the room. We did what she said and I asked Alice more about her vision of me.

"Alice, what was the second part of your vision?" I asked her.

She froze and turned to me, "Nothing." She said back.

I stared at her _'It's Edward's baby.'_

"What?" I asked loudly. Three masseurs came and stared in amazement, _'Fuck yeah! Hot ass chicks to massage. Best. Day. EVER!'_ I read from the youngest looking one. "Uh um… just lay on the table and we'll start." One stuttered out.

An hour later we were done with the first part of the spa day. The Marilee girl came back and led us to a steam room and told us that she'll come back in 20 minutes. We walked in and were the only people in it.

So we talked, I turned to Leah and asked, "When are you and Damien planning to wed?" Leah's eyes got wide and her mouth dropped.

Her stuttered out, "Uh… what?"

I shook my head and asked again, "When are you and Damien planning to wed? Its obvious that you two are going to get married, since you met each other I haven't seen one of you without each other, except from now and I know that hurts you both." Leah looked away.

"I don't know." She said.

"Well I think it's going to be soon." Alice said. We both looked at her, "How do you know? You can't see werewolves in visions." Leah stated the obvious.

Alice nodded in agreement and continued, "I know, but I don't need a vision to see true love…" She trailed off with her sentence. Leah's mouth hung open then it closed and she put her head down and smiled.


	10. Movies and Sickness

We wrapped up the day with renting some gore movies, buying a hell of popcorn, and Sprite. We called the Jasper and Edward over to watch the movies with us. Of course the only spot left was next to Edward on a love cushion. The first movie we picked was 30 days of Night. It was funny to see the stereotypical vampires of Hollywood, but it was really funny how they were killed so easily. It wasn't a bad movie, not really scary seeing as we've seen much scarier things in real life.

The next movie we watch was a series of movies called Faces of Death. In my 574 years of living, I've never seen anything so… disturbing. Oh my god, it was sickening, watching actually videos of people dieing. 7 fucking parts! I had to watch them all, I tried to leave but Damien threw my back down on the couch and told Edward not to let me go.

But after the fifth movie I used my body manipulation power on Edward and Damien and bolted up the stairs to my bathroom to throw up. I felt someone gently rub my back and pull my hair back from my face. I flushed the toilet and leaned against Edward's legs, without looking up at him.

"Hey Edward, What's up?" I asked him.

He chuckled lightly, "Just making sure your okay." He responded.

I smiled a bit and started to get up but of course I stumbled. Edward's cold hands touched my arms as soon as I started to lean to other way. Then all of the sudden I felt very woozy, and my legs felt like gello and then like the room was getting smaller, and I started to sway from side to side in Edward's arms.

"You ok?" He asked.

I shook my head no, "Tell the room to stop spinning or I'ma get sick again." I told him.

I started to in and out of conscious. But I felt Edward pick me and set me on my bed. I sensed him leave, but come back with more people. Then I finally was fallen out of consciousness.

**Edward's Point of View**

It was weird having my body constricted, not able to control my movement; Lillie is certainly a powerful half vampire. We were released as soon as I heard a retching sound. We all looked at each other for a millisecond and I raced up the stairs. I found Lillie in her bathroom kneeling over the toilet, I jogged over to her and pulled her hair from her face and rubbed her back to sooth her. I felt so bad for her, I couldn't even think of how she felt. She flushed to toilet and leaned against my legs.

"Hey Edward, what's up?" She asked me.

I was amazed how she could be asking me a question. I chuckled a bit and said, "Just making sure your okay."

Then she started to get up but as soon as she got up, she leaned towards the other way. I caught her before she could fall, then I noticed her knees shaking and I knew something was wrong.

So I asked her, "You ok?"

It took her a moment to answer, but she shook her head no again and told me, "Tell the room to stop spinning, or I'ma get sick again." Then Lillie's knees gave out and her breathing slowed down quite a bit. I picked her up and noticed she was fading in and out of consciousness. I laid her on her bed and ran down the stairs to the living room.

"Ugh Lillie-Ann pass out." I said out loud.

They looked at me and Damien shot pass me and we followed him. They looked at me, Damien shot pass me, and we followed him. Damian ran up to the side of her bed and looked at me.

"What happened?" He questioned me.

I told him, "I'm not quite sure. I want to say she has the flu or something, but her immune system is practically indefeasible."

Damian squashed his eyebrows together and asked, "Could you call Carlisle?" I nodded.

"I'm coming over." Carlisle said through the phone, before I could ask how he knew, I mind automatically thought, _'Alice'_. "Thanks, we're all in her room."

Damien relaxed after hearing the conversation, so he slouched up against her bedpost, and Leah kneeled down. I felt like I had to be near her to make sure she does not leave, for me it makes no sense. I gently grab her hand and start caressing it with my thumb. I take a deep breath in, and had noticed that Lillie smells like lavender and vanilla; just like how my mum smelled.

I really don't know what is going on with me, but it's really bizarre. I was about to call Alice, but then the bedroom door opens with Alice walking in and Carlisle right behind her with his doctor bag.

We all watched Carlisle check her pulse and forehead for a fever. Carlisle pulled out a needle and right before Carlisle put the needle to Lillie's skin; Damien jumped up and jumped Carlisle back into a wall. Leah bounced up next to Damien and Alice helped Carlisle up while I just stood in the same place, looking over Lillie.

"What are you doing?" Damien asked Carlisle.

"I'm just simply taking her blood, so that I can analyze it." Damien looked at Carlisle skeptically.

"Why? There should be nothing wrong with her? If someone didn't have to be such a big mouth…" Damien's trailed off a bit while his eyes shot over to Alice and he continued, "She wouldn't be so… I don't know. I think it's just all the stress. I've never seen her to… I'm not sure. She's just going through way too much in a little amount of time."

Alice looked down to avoid Damien's glare.

"I'm sorry okay. Just usually, when I get a vision, I tell the person. That's just how it goes. Maybe I should've waited to tell her until she started to get the pregnancy sickness." Alice explained to Damien, while his demeanor softened.


	11. Mum?

_**Veralynn, my dear.**_

Who called me? No one knows about my real name.

_**Who used to call you by Veralynn?**_

My father and mother… they're long gone.

_**Well I'm not your father honey. **_

Mother? What's going on?

_**Yes love, it's your mother. The spirits have sent me here to aid you.**_

Aid me? What spirits? Care to enlighten me on how I'm here, or where here is.

_**Well, you passed out remember that?"**_

Yes…

_**Okay, so your…. Limbo. That's basically what we can call it for now.**_

Limbo? I died?

_**No not really you just merely passed out and in other words you're in a stressed induced coma.**_

_**Limbo was the only way for me to talk to you. See Vera, I need your help. That's why you're here and I'm here. Remember I had died before you kind of died. But it wasn't because of ammonia.**_

Well that sounds a bit right. Too much stress, honestly I've never been more stressed in all my years. But why limbo?

_**The same way you died. I got attacked, but unlike yours, mine wasn't an accident. **_

It wasn't? Then how did you die?

_**Yes I am a vampire. And that's what I'm trying to tell you. See I got attacked on purpose because of a man named Hernando Ludwig. He believed that I was his passed wife, Rahel, and believed that we were going to spend forever together.**_

Wait, wait? So you're a vampire and wasn't attack on accident like I was… okay, so where are you?

_**I'll get to that later, but yes, Hernando had the power of manipulating person's mind. So the Officials told you what Hernando said to them. I tried to tell him I wasn't his lover, but I realized that he knew that too, he just wanted a new wife and was basically stalking me since I was fourteen. I asked he to let me go but he got furious and said if I ever tried to leave him that he would kill you and your father. So I just went along with it for that safety of my family and knowing that I most likely would never see you both again.**_

So he took you, that's why we didn't know you were declared dead till a few weeks after the Officials said you were already in the morgue. That's horrible! If I ever find Hernando, I swear that he'll regret being a filthy remorsing vampire.

_**Well you don't have to worry about that dear. Before he turned me, he took me to a large castle in Coari.**_

And where in the world is that?

_**In the middle of the Amazonas, he wanted to make sure that no one could ever find us and take his 'beloved' away. Like I stated earlier you wouldn't have to worry about Hernando because when he turned me, he kept me in the castles dungeon with nothing to feed on, so when he came back to get me. I attacked him and killed him instantly. I wasn't really meaning to kill him on purpose but vampire blood is the best.**_

Vampires don't have blood…venom but no blood.

_**Yes, that's what I mean, when you bite a vampire they of course have no blood but venom runs through the veins, and it has a very similar taste to blood. But its more effective than blood, I didn't need to feed for 7 months, but I couldn't leave the castle because he built the dungeon for nothing to escape, like me. But fortunately he had a very plentiful supply of blood in one of the cells.**_

Well that's nice, I suppose. But there was enough blood to last you?

_**No eventually I ran out. However, Hernando must've known I was going to attack him, so about ever month, people from a nearby village sent a sacrifice to the dungeon.**_

A sacrifice? They killed someone for you? How did they know?

_**Sadly once time they sent me an elder of the village, that they thought they had killed and she wasn't dead. So she told me the tales of a pale blood one, who controlled the minds of the elder leader. The pale blood one told the elder to send one sacrifice every month or the village would suffer a terrible raft of the pale princess.**_

Okay I get it know, but pale princess… I'm guessing you. Hernando would send you out if there weren't a sacrifice every month.

_**Yes exactly. So a long story short. I'm still stuck here and I need you to get me.**_

_**Go to the middle of South America, to the heart of the Amazonas. Coari is off of one of the largest livers in South America. The river goes through the top half of South America. It might be on a map.**_

So I do that and just break you out? Want me to bring blood for you?

_**Yes you don't even need to break me out really just help me get out and yes for the blood throw it deep into the cells so you wont have to come closer to me.**_

Is that all?

_**Yes, but I must go my love.**_

Wait Mother!

_**Bye for now beloved, I'll be waiting.**_


	12. Explanations

I woke up abruptly and tried to calm down my breathing, which I had once been hyperventilating. I put my hand up over my heart so that maybe it would slow down the beating. This didn't happen to work at all, so I got up and fell down on the floor.

"Fuck!" I said to myself, and thought, _'Maybe I should turn on the light so maybe I don't fall on something again… smart idea.'_

I stumbled getting up and found a wall to support myself on then starting blindingly searching for my bathroom.

Finally I made it to the bathroom and still couldn't find the switch, and then of course I remember that the light switch is near the mirror.

"Who the hell designed a house like this?" I said to myself.

Almost falling into the bathtub and tripping over a rug, then I finally found the switch. I flipped it up and looked at the mirror, which I really wish I hadn't.

**Edward's Point of View**

I was concerned about Lillie probably more concerned about her than I ever was with Bella. Makes me a little bit edged, I don't know what it is that makes me feel like this; it actually scares me.

'_Lillie what are you doing?'_ I heard Alice think. I looked up to her and her face was still, she was having a vision. I decided not to read her mind just so I can be surprised in what vision she had.

"Carlisle, what if she's not physically sick, but mentally?" Alice said to Carlisle.

He looked up from the book he was reading and put a hand on his chin. Carlisle took his time to come up with an answer.

Then he said, "Well that could possibly be it. Lillie should be impervious to any diseases."

Carlisle would've continued but Damien cut in, "Makes perfect sense especially with all the stress her body has endured. Maybe she should go on another rampage for like week." While he said it he was looking at Alice and I.

Carlisle stated, "Possible but I really don't think that a rampage is necessary. I think we should just wait till Lillie wakes up and work from there."

For several moments we sat in silence, nearly any of us breathing besides Damien and Leah; whom were cuddled on the couch.

Finally there was movement but only from Alice. She jumped up and then unnecessarily stretched.

"I'm leaving to go hunt, I feel vulnerable right now. I'll be back after a few hours; I'll stop by the house to see any of the family need to be hunt too." Alice said.

She looked down at me and I nodded my head 'no' same as Carlisle. Alice shrugged her shoulders and pranced out the front window.

Damien stood up along with Leah and stated, "We're going to bed, and it's been a long day. Goodnight."

We nodded our heads in acknowledgment and Leah whispered, "Night."


	13. The Truth Hurts

**Thanks to UniqueTemptations, I had completely forgot on this website to update all my stories because I did major changes, but it's all changed now. So I would suggest reading over. Sorry. And I thought it would be obvious since Lillie has the power of coping, that she would inherit Edwards' like with Jasper. But if not I hope I cleared things up. :)**

I closed my eyes and sighed realizing that things for the moment might be okay. Lillie wasn't in any true danger and there was no threat after us.

Carlisle stood near the window for unknown hours while I happened to stare at a painting that was just beyond the television.

It's a wonder how some things can just as simply as a mere painting can relax a soul. The contrast of the green, blue, red, and purples of the oil paint against the living rooms pale rose was indeed majestic.

But knowing how things seem to find trouble to me these past few months I wasn't really surprised when I heard a blood-curling scream from upstairs

… I wasn't surprised because I was scared.

I ran up the stairs knowing Carlisle was behind me and, Damien and Leah were possibly already in Lillie's room.

My eyes quickly scanned the room and Lillie wasn't in here bed but the bathroom light was on.

We all gathered around the door frame and saw Lillie in the corner of the bathroom with her knees to her chest and her head lying on them while the mirror above the sink was broken and there were bloody footprints.

Damien and I ran over to her while Carlisle was observing the footprints and Leah was seating on the edge of the tub looking at the scene.

Damien was the first to speak, "Lillie… what happened?"

Lillie lifted her head up then rested it on her shoulder, "I'm not sure. I woke up from a weird dream; though it wasn't a dream at all… it was real."

That's all she said before getting up quickly and ran out the bathroom to rummage through her closet. We all looked at each other before going to her room to see what she's doing.

**Lillie's Point of View**

I didn't say much to them about what happened and why there are bloody footprints on the floor mainly because I didn't want to relive what I saw and it was hard to explain.

But all I told them was my dream… if you can call it that. Then remembered what my mother had asked of me.

So I ran out my bathroom to my closet and started looking for luggage bags. I found two of the smallest bags I had and threw them out the closet to somewhere on my floor.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me while doing this but I just ignored them, I had better things to do than to worry about their concern for me.

I picked out 6 outfits composed of only shorts, tank tops, and light shirts, with 3 pairs of hiking shoes and 3 pairs of gym shoes.

I didn't even bother with packing make-up or any unessential objects. I knew where I was going and what I had to do, so make-up and jewelry wouldn't help me save my mother.

I threw all clothes in not even folding any of it; I was halfway down the stairs when someone grabbed my forearm.

I quickly swirled around and saw Edward held on to me, which angered me; he was slowing me down from what I needed to do.

"Let go of me!" I growled at him.

I noticed he flinched but didn't let go his grip actually tightened. I felt my eyes twitch and my eyes glazed over for a spilt second, I felt bad for a moment for flinging Edward about 15 in the air almost hitting the ceiling and smacking in the wall of the front door.

Which I didn't watching seeing as I was all the way in the living room but I guessed what happened and read Leah's mind since she was observing everything.

I grabbed my laptop and searched for flights to Amazon.

"What's going on Lillie? Please speak to me." Damian pleaded.

I looked up and felt immediate guilt for not telling him or anyone and just ignoring them.

I sighed and let my eyes roll to the back of me head.

I started explaining to them, "Okay first off, sorry Edward just you were kind of stopping me of what I needed to do. And second, long story short. I was in a stressed induced coma and somehow I was in limbo and that's where I ended up talking to my mother. And she explained something and basically I have to go to the middle of the Amazon and help her lose, well more of free her. So that's why I gathered clothes and things."

It felt like eternity of silence but was only a few seconds.

"Are you serious?" Leah finally spoke.

I nodded, "To be as serious as serious can get… oh and my name is Veralynn." I said while looking down at my hands.

There were multiple 'what!', "No it's Lillie-Anne." Damien tried to tell me.

I shook my head no and explained, "My real name is Veralynn Anne Sylla. And I'm not 574 years old; I'm actually 1032 years old."

"WHAT? YOU LIED TO ME?" Damien yelled at me.

My eyes were closed, "I'm sorry but I lied about my name because it bought so much pain to my heart. I was named after my mother and when she died my life just completely took a turn for the worst. I didn't really get… I don't know the correct words; murder I guess is the word."

Damien still looked furious but his face softened when I talked about my mother. He knew difficult it was for me to talk about my death let alone my mother.

"I'm so sorry but I couldn't bare with my mothers' death so about three weeks after she died I changed my name to Lillie-Anne Montrose. And my death well I wasn't really attacked I was bitten voluntarily. I thought that he was going to kill me, which was the plan, but I ended up waking up three-day later. My mother was my life and when she died, I thought my life should've ended too and I would be with her in heaven forever…" I trailed off by me starting to cry.


	14. Important Update

Dear readers, for the moment Age of Innocent will be on hiatus. My creative juices are low and I'm having more ideas for different stories and more chapters to Falling Apart. BUT it will be updated with what chapters I do have done.

Thanks and I will keep you all posted on more updates. If anything, I'll be back when Breaking Down comes out, I always get creative when I see the newest Twilight movie.

Aiddo.


	15. The Truth

**Age of Innocent: Edward Cullen: 15**

**Edward's Point of View**

I stared at Vera for the longest time- one waiting for her response and two just to stare internal beauty.

After awhile she didn't say a thing, "Please say something, your silence makes me feel insecure about this situation." I explained to her.

She glazed off and I was going to see what she was thinking but decided it would be for the best that I don't.

So I just waited, in the middle of the living room. I expressed my heart to her and I'm waiting to see if she feels the same way I do.

Moments like this make me wish I had Jaspers' power; I'd really like to know what she's feeling. I can guess that Vera's probably confused.

Vera looked back over to me, "Edward, I really don't know what to say to you. I'm not denying your love for me, because honestly it takes **a lot **guts to spill your heart out to someone, I know. But right now I can't be in a relationship, I kind of have a lot of things on plate and there's not time for love." Vera told me.

I know back when I was human that would've completely destroyed me, but I **can** wait forever for her, till the time is right.

So I told her that, "I understand and I will wait for you, Vera."

She surprised me by punching the coffee table in half; my mouth fell open ever so slightly.

"Dammit Edward!" She yelled. I was completely taken back.

Then she continued, "Why did you have to say that?"

"You made me feel bad, I know you don't mean to. But you're kind of special to me and I've never really had anyone care so much for me, to actually wait for me."

She shook her head, "It's just very weird for me, okay. Just understand that." I nodded my head, no really knowing what to say to her reaction.

We stood there for, what I thought was forever but was only a few minutes. Vera coughed unnecessarily.

**Vera's Point of View**

"So… that flight?" I asked Edward.

He blinked multiple times and said, "Oh yeah, I'll get on that." Then he ran out the room to somewhere.

I sighed loudly and fell onto the couch. I ran my hands through my hair, _'Damn'._ I thought.

"Boo!"

I screamed then jumped up, hitting the chandelier.

I looked down and saw Edward laughing the hardest I ever seen him laugh.

I glared as if I could burn threw him, "That's not funny, you little douche." I yelled down to him.

That made him laugh even harder.

"Are you going to get down?" Edward asked me while still laughing.

I glared more, "Maybe…. Did you find tickets?" I questioned him.

He nodded, "I did, and we have a flight in about 20 minutes it'll take us straight to Coari. Then we'll probably just run the rest of the way." Edward explained.

He raised his eyebrow, "So…" He said.

"'So' What?" I asked him.

"Are you going to come down?" Edward said while chuckling.

I swung down from the chandelier, "Happy?" I asked.

"Indeed I am."


	16. To The Destination

**Age of Innocent: Edward Cullen: 16**

I quickly wrote a note to Damien and taped it to his door, then left the house with Edward.

The ride to the airport was… basically awkward. No silence, just really doesn't work for me so I just tapped my fingers on my knee and pretended to listen to music by rocking my head.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked me.

I tilted my head towards his way and said, "Just wasting time… and distracting me from this awkward silence."

Edward asked me, "Awkward silence?"

I nodded and tapped on the window, "Yeah awkward silence. Did you know, every time there's an awkward silence or moment, a gay baby is born?"

He chuckled and asked me, "Exactly how old are you?"

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

Finally we got to the airport, which I'm not sure why it took so long since Edward's family drives like maniacs.

Even to my surprise I'm still not use to all the attention in a crowded area. It's kind of creepy after awhile. Makes it feel like annoying paparazzi, but we eventually got on the plane with success.

Though the ride was a little awkward; due to the little toddler sitting across the aisle asking if I was an angel, it was really cute but Edward kept responding with "Yes, she is the brightest angel."

That boy makes it hard to not fall for him, makes me almost sad for Bella. Oh wait, I should slap myself; never feel sorry for that little hooker.

I silently grinned to myself, thanking that Edward can't always hear my thought.

With success and a good amount of patience we finally made it to South America and sought after a car (hopefully not a stolen one).

But with my luck the car broke down just a few hundred miles away from my mother's…. place.

"Walk faster slow poke." Edward stated.

I glared at his back, "Well I'm sorry Your Highness, but since damn airport lost my hiking clothes, the only shit I have happens to be some uncomfortable dress shoes."

Edward put his hands up defensively, "Sorry, I thought you were similar to Alice and Rosalie who can do anything in heels. My badness, love." He explained.

For some odd reason I just really can't stay made at Edward for too long, he's just like Damien. I like 'em too much to hate 'em.

"Why don't you just climb on my back? We could make it there a lot faster." Edward said to me.

I shook my head, "No, I have luggage on and I think that would be too heavy."

"Not to be mean Vera but, I'm a full vampire I can carry almost anything."

I gave him a sheepish look, "Oh way to buff up your ego, I'm pretty sure it has its own personality now."

We both laughed and I hopped on his back, and he was right. We did get there a lot quicker.

**Edward's Point of View**

I don't know what has me acting like a love sick puppy, but sometimes I can't stop it. I feel like I should be doing her every whim. A part of me thinks this is kind of the equivalent of the wolf's imprinting.

But I noticed half way through hiking that Vera was slowing down so I just offered to give her a piggy back ride. I just wondered if she was nervous to see her mother again. All she knew last was her mother was murder, I wonder how she'll react seeing her.

I knew if I ever found out that my mother or even father was alive obviously let alone a vampire I'd… you know I really wouldn't know what to do.

I've honestly really never thought of it, since they were dead or dying of the Spanish Influenza.

But I am quite thankful for Carlisle and Esme being my parents. I'm just glad Vera can see her mother again after a horrible incident like hers.

We finally came upon Coari, and it was pretty deserted.

There was nothing there, literally. No sign of life, not even birds or stray animals.

We checked the huts and I'm not even sure if the village could've been inhabited.

I could smell decaying flesh in some huts, which happened to be the only standing huts, the rest looked if they were destroyed.

For something like this little village to freak me out, I feel like something is erroneous.

"That Hernando man couldn't have picked a more eerie place, now couldn't he?" Vera asked out loud.

I nodded while searching more. Rather looking for something that might've caused this village to be ultimately in ruins.

"So where exactly is this castle at Vera?" I questioned her.

She rubbed her neck and answered, "Well my mother said she is kept in a castle dungeon just maybe a mile or two North from here."

I nodded and started off, but Vera's words stopped me.

"But we need human blood."


	17. Remorse Runs In My Veins

**Age of Innocent: Edward Cullen: 17**

I glanced over at Vera, with a concerned look.

"Uh, why?"

She huffed and said, "Because my mother hasn't… eaten in awhile it's a precaution for my safety and yours."

I raised my eyebrow and questioned her again, "My safety?"

Vera nodded, "Yeah, she's older than me, and if I wasn't half vampire I would be stronger than you and Emmett."

I knew that if she was full vamp that she would be stronger than me, just for some reason it amazes me that the possibility of knowing one of the world's strongest vampires happens to only be half human.

I stared at her for a moment; Vera had her hand on her hip and her other hand on her chin. She was looking around for any sign of humans.

To my favor the sun came out towards a field at the right of the village, where we both heard the noise of humming a song. Vera and I made eye contact, for that second I know how much it sounds cheesy, but she looked just like an angel.

"Really Edward? An angel?" Vera asked me.

If I was a human I would've been blushing 10 different shades of red. I didn't want to explain myself so I just ran over to the humming and jumped in a tree. I looked back at Vera and I saw a smile on her face, then she ran and just up the tree next to me.

'_Do you want to attack or me? I didn't realize till now that you might be uncomfortable with killing a human.' _Vera thought by linking with me.

I didn't even think of killing a human for blood until now.

'_Uh, you go and I look for something to put it in.'_ I thought to her.

**Vera's point of view**

I felt bad for Edward I don't think either of us realized we would have to kill a human until now. But I figured since it was my mother that I would do it and I probably had more experience than Edward, though I would never tell anyone I did happen to feed on humans.

For the longest time when I was turned, I feed on them. It's just simply uncontrollable, like a drug. You try it once and it's just hard to stop, but I did; for a good reason. Lucky for me, Damien's parents set me straight real quick. They told me, "You have two options, stop feeding at this moment and live. Or continue on and die."

It's obvious what I choose and for that I would've always been grateful for them, that's why I adopted Damien, they protect me from the Volturi. They found out I was living with a pack of werewolves and sent Jane and Dimitri to kill me.

I felt terrible for the longest time for practically sending Damiens' parents to an early grave. And I also feel terrible for having to kill again; I think it's harder for half vampires to control the blood thirst, seeing as we don't have the same control of a full vampire.

'_Edward, once you find a bowl or whatever; bring it to me before. So you don't have to be there.' _

It took a moment for him to respond because he hopped up into my tree and handed me an old looking clay tea pot.

"Thank you now go." I told him.

He looked confused, "Why?"

So I explained, "Because I know even for you, that it's hard to be around blood especially a big amount that'll I need. So go look around the village or something."

He narrowed his eyebrows not looking so sure, but ended up nodding. He leaded forward and kissed my forehead then ran off. I sat there in minor shock, but then ignored it when I heard the girl's humming louder and realized it was a young girl picking flowers.

I swallowed a giant feeling of guilt, and decided to just use my handy powers, so that I wouldn't have to touch her.

I concentrated on her and she fell to the ground paralyzed, I quickly looked around for a small sharp rock and found it. I jumped out the tree; still out the sight of the girl- to get the rock. Which I happened to look closer and it was an arrow head, probably from the village. Then I jumped back to the tree to get the old tea pot.

I guessed I would show myself, I jumped down to the girl and thanks to Jasper I felt fear and confusion from her. I kneeled down to her level and stroked her hair back. I lifted her up so she was leaning against the tree trunk.

I whispered to her, "Sinto muito meu filho, você já teria sido uma mãe maravilhosa. Mas eu preciso salvar o meu."

She started to cry and I looked away, and let my powers do it for me. I felt the arrow leave my hand then a second later I smelt blood. I looked at her and nearly cried.

But I knew I had to get this over because I wanted to feed on her. I moved the tea pot to her open wound and let it fill up with her blood. I wanted so bad to drink the blood but I ignored the feeling and took one of the picked flowers and placed it behind her ear, then whipped her tears away.

I quickly ran from her, being careful not to spill any blood.

'_Edward?' _I asked.

He showed up behind me, stiff as a statue.

Then he spoke, "I found the castle, you we're right, it is about 2 miles up the hill. It looked like a haunted castle more than anything else. No wonder why no one went up there."

*Translation: I'm sorry my child, you would've been a wonderful mother. But I must save mine.


	18. We Meet Again

**Age of Innocent: Edward Cullen: 18**

**Edward's Point of View**

I knew something was wrong with Vera, I didn't know if it was because of the young girl or maybe it was her mother.

I was concerned for something I didn't know what to be concerned about. She invokes feelings that quite honestly, freak me out.

I just hope this 'rescue' of her mother will just make live go back as normal as it can.

"Edward?" Vera asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, what is it?"

"We're here. You were right, this does look more haunted. I just hope nothing goes wrong so we all can just go home."

I nodded to agree and sprinted up the hill with her following me. I glanced over and she was just as nervous as I am.

I walked in front of her to break the door down, already knowing it was locked. The inside was completely dark but I could tell what happened from the all the things on the floors and walls.

The floor was littered with leaves and dirt. When we walked in more, we found bones and blood splatters on the walls. From what Vera said her mother was in a dungeon which was probably towards the end of this huge place.

I keep looking over at Vera, she looked disgusted and amazed. I would've never thought that an old dirty place would hold so much terror. I wanted to know what happened when this place and the village was alive.

Only from what Vera told me about Hernando, putting the pieces together would be slightly hard. I want to believe that Hernando killed the villagers for Vera's mother. But I feel like there's way more to the story.

I shook off the feeling and we explored the rest of the castle, which ended up looking worst the farther we went in. The more rooms and hallways we passed had more skeletons and scratches on the walls.

It was beginning to look more like a horror movie.

**Vera's Point of View**

This place was utterly creepy. It was a mix between a cemetery and a murder scene. I don't know what the hell went on here but I don't want to know. If I found out, I'll be freaked out more.

I got the shivers as we passed a room with a bloody stained teddy bear.

"Yeah, so can we just run past all this and go towards the dungeon?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah let's go. It's weird here. The faster we get your mum the better." He replied to me.

We ran all the way to the end of the castle which was a smelly green house. It reminded of the movie, Rose Red by Steven Spielberg. As long as I don't die here then I'm fine.

I looked up for something to hang on and found some hopefully sturdy plant hooks. I jumped up and hung on to them and quickly found the stairs to the dungeon.

"Edward, the stairs are towards the exit on your right." I said and swung down and make it close to the stairs.

I heard Edward behind me and we both looked down the dark staircase. Lucky for me he walked before me and trenched down the stairs as I follow closely behind.

When he opened the door I nearly screamed. But I did cry.

There were almost empty chambers. Almost because there were skeletons of children strapped to the walls. There wasn't an even any bars like jail cells it was strong glass, that had blood covering them.

Edward was way ahead of me so I ran to catch up with him, which I ended up running into him.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Because, look ahead." Edward said.

I looked over his shoulder and saw my mum chained up to the wall. She nearly looked like a skeleton herself. I jumped when she moved her head up.

"Hello darling."

My hands covered my mouth and my legs moved me closer to the glass that separated us.

I can't believe it was her. I haven't seen her in over a millennium, she looked exactly the same as the last day I saw her.

"Can't say hello to your mum?" he voiced was filled with sadness, that ended up having me cry even more.

I shook my head no, "Hi mum. How are you?"

She smiled, "A lot better that my daughter is here."

I glanced back at Edward, who looked completely unsure about all of this. We locked eyes for seconds. But my mum spoke and we looked back at her.

"Who's this, Vera?" She asked.

I blushed a bit and got a little nervous. "Mum this is Edward Cullen. Edward this is my mum, Orphia."

"Ooh does my little Lynn-bird have a boyfriend?"

I wanted to run, my mum just embarrassed me. I haven't seen her in forever and she says that to Edward. Oh my god, just kill me now.

But no Edward spoke, "No not yet. She wants to wait, so I'm just waiting on her."

My mum smiled at us and tried to stand up, but only to fall back down. I turned toward Edward.

"I need the blood." I told him.

He still looked unsure but still handed me the bowl. We both were lost in how to get the blood to her; which my mum caught on and said,

"There was a key that Hernando had, but it's long gone now. I would try breaking the glass." She suggested to us. This seemed like a pretty good idea for me

"I'll do it Vera, since you have the bowl." Edward said to me.

So I backed up a bit and watched him. He knocked on the glass, probably testing out the density. It didn't sound or look to thick, then he set his fist in the middle of the glass and punched at lightning speed.

The glass shattered and lucky none of it hit my mum. I walked up to her and set the bowl in front of her and walked back. I watched her as she hungrily drank the blood, it only took seconds and somehow her skin on her body, looked like it grew.

Her checks, arms and rest of her body of fuller, then her hair turned to the dark brown that I remember she had, and then her eyes were a shining blue. Not that dull blue that was there a few minutes ago.

We looked in shock at what human blood can do to a vampire after so many years without it. She literally looked exactly what she looked like the last night I saw her.

"Thank you Vera and Edward for the blood. Now Vera you got to break these chains. I figured out a long time ago that only humans can move these chains. That's why Hernando used them all the time. I can smell your human side on you." She explained to me.

I walked towards my mum again, but I stopped because I remember I had to tell her something and it would be easier to tell her when she's tied up.

"Mum, when you come back with us, I want you to know that we and the world are completely different from what it was a long time ago. And I know you know that one, we live somewhat near humans and werewolves. The wolves have a treaty with the Cullen family to keep peace among both parties. So when you come, you'll have to start drinking animal blood."

"Okay, that'll be hard but I'll try." She said.

"And one more thing, I have a son. Not by birth, but I adopted him. His name is Damien, he's 17 and he's a werewolf too; which he recently imprinted on another werewolf name, Leah. They'll probably be the first people you meet when we get back to the States."

"So I'm a grandmum?" She asked.

I nodded with a smile.

She grinned largely and her eyes lit up with excitement.

I went up to her and pulled the chains off the wall and then pulled apart the cuffs on my mums' wrists. I got her free and helped her stand up.

She grabbed me, which had startled Edward and me, but pulled me into a large, tight hug.

"I missed you so much Vera. I never want to be alone again. I love you." My mum said to me.


End file.
